The Saltwater Room
by C. L. Kellen
Summary: ONESHOT: When Kaname puts Ichijou in charge, trouble occurs. Now Shiki and Rima have to sing a love song together? And what's with Kain telling stupid jokes? -ShikiXRima plz R


_'Kay guys, this is what happens when I listen to music before I go to sleep at night and dream crazy VK scenes. For this story, I would highly recommend listening to "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. I love all their music and this song is just one of my favorites. I really hope you enjoy this story too ^_^_

**~Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

**

**The Saltwater Room**

It was all Kaname's fault.

Out of all the people he could've assigned the job to, he had to appoint Ichijou. And now Ichijou wants to do what?…a full performance to greet the new Day Class members? Well, of course Aidou look happy about it. He had always wanted to be at the center of the spotlight in events like these.

Kain and Ruka thought all this drama over a little performance for the Day Class was rather tedious and refused to come to any of the meetings that had anything associated with the stupidity of the noble class.

As for Shiki and Rima…well, they were themselves, going around in their daily tasks pretending not to notice anything.

But, the game of pretend lasted about two days until Ichijou wanted to nominate Shiki as the lead singer for one of the performance songs. The worst thing was that the song was a duet vocal piece with a female and male voice. Ichijou thought very carefully for who he wanted to play the part.

With his puppy-green eyes targeted on his best friend, Ichijou begged, "So will you do it, Shiki?"

Shiki returned Ichijou's look coldly. "I don't participate in events like these, especially if it's going to involve Rima and me."

"Oh come on, Shiki! It'll be really fun! Please do it for me?" Ichijou blinked at Shiki and tried to continually make his eyes bigger.

Shiki ignored it. "No, particularily not for you. Why don't you find someone else?"

"Who else is there?"

"There's always Kain and what about Kaname-sama?"

Shiki watched as Ichijou's eyebrows escalated. "Kaname-sama? Singing? That's ridiculous! That's like Kain sleeping with a shirt on. That's like me not reading manga for a month. That's like Aidou marrying Ruka. That's like you not eating Pocky—"

Shiki held up a hand to halt the deductions. "Okay, I get it! But still, you have Kain. I bet he's better than you think he is."

Ichijou rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all, Kain sings bass. Second, we need a Night Class pair to sing this. And the femal vocal that sings this has to be cute. Ruka isn't really what you consider as cute."

"And Rima and I are cute?"

"You guys are adorable!"

"I'm not doing it Ichijou."

"Fine, I guess I'll find someone else to sing with Rima. I bet Aidou would do it, and if he doesn't agree, I can always fill in." Ichijou smirked at Shiki. "And don't forget Shiki, the performers get to hold hands while they sing, and there's a big surprise scene at the end. I think Aidou would have fun, wouldn't he?" Ichijou's words were hitting Shiki below the belt.

Shiki hated being talked into something, so maybe that's why he looked ready to punch Ichijou. "Fine! I'll do it."

Ichijou gave Shiki his biggest grin. "That's what I thought you said." And Shiki scowled at him.

**XkurochanX**

Shiki sat backstage with his costume on. According to Ichijou, he was only supposed to wear something comfy and sexy at the same time. The only thing he could think of was to steal some of Kain's shirts and shorts and slipping them onto himself. He was actually really nervous for this since he didn't get a chance to rehearse it with Rima; he kept wondering what she would be wearing for this performance. Well, anything's probably better than his sense of fashion.

Their performance was second, right after "Joke Time with Kain". Shiki thought it was pathetic to have Kain on stage try to be funny. Kain looked more annoyed rather than entertaining since he was also forced into his labor by Ichijou. The jokes were absolutely ridiculous.

"So there's these two muffins in an oven. They're both sitting, just chilling and getting baked. And one of them yells "God Damn, it's hot in here!" And the other muffin replies "Holy Crap, a talking muffin!""

Shiki thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but coming from Kain, it was actually pretty funny.

As the curtains on the stage closed, Shiki and Kain switched places. From the other side of the stage, Rima walked on and Ruka tailed her while adding the finishing touches to her makeup.

Rima was dazzling even though she was barefoot with a simple light-green summer dress. Her usual ponytail was taken down and curled; Ruka somehow managed to pin two of the curls back with daisys. And her makeup was perfect. Actually, everything about her was perfect. Shiki almost forgot to breathe let alone remember his lines before Ichijou cued for the curtain drawing.

Shiki was supposed to start sitting on a large slab of rock on a sandy beach. His script told him that he needed to follow Rima with his eyes as she walked across the stage; Shiki definitely didn't need a script for that. _Damn solos, _he thought as he began to vocalize the soft melody.

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
_

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore_

Shiki watched as Rima tossed back her hair and looked up with a yearning expression at the sky. Of course Rima was good at acting! She had only won the award for the best actress and model five years in a row. He almost choked on his next line. _  
_

_I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

Shiki was thinking more of how beautiful Rima looked as the spotlight continued to dazzle upon her. _  
_

_Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
_

_You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me_

Rima turned to look at him slowly. Thoughts of touching her and running his lips over her bare skin ran through his head again. He tried to ignore them. _  
_

_Running into the dark underground  
_

_All the subways around create a great sound  
_

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_

Shiki watched as Rima approached him. He could smell the perfume that she was wearing and he reaching out and handed her a seashell. Shiki could feel the electricity running through both of them as their fingers incidentally met. _  
_

_With your ear to a seashell  
_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

Shiki stood up as his solo ended and held onto Rima's hand. _Stupid song,_ he thought_, if it weren't for this, Rima and I could be doing even more "fun" things. _He listened to Rima's twinkling soprano voice. Why wasn't Rima a model and not a singer?

_Time together is just never quite enough_

Rima's eyes were intensely blue as she looked into Shiki's eyes. Shiki followed her lead.

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

Shiki had to resist the temptation and desire to just carry her out of the room as she sang.

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

Rima brushed his arm with her fingers and Shiki took the next line.

_We need time, _

And Rima joined into his voice and continued her line.

_Only time_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What am I thinking of? You tell me what I'm thinking of…, _Shiki thought to himself. But he answered dutifully to his lines.

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

Rima gave him a dazzling smile and Shiki was thinking of how cute she was with the dimples in her cheek. And Shiki shivered as she sang her last line.

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

Shiki blushed a little. And then he reminded himself that it was just a song. _Rima? Call him 'darling'? Now will that day ever come? _He sang his line and he hoped his voice wouldn't crack.

_All the time,_

Rima's voice melted perfectly into his.

_All the time_

Rima watched Shiki with a small smile at her lips as he began his solo parts again. Shiki tried to stop his heart from pounding painfully against his chest. Maybe it would've been better for him if he had been the one to tell the lame jokes.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?_

_All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

_I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights_

_I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow_

_We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

Shiki could hardly think anymore. What could he do? He was only a guy, and right now, he was deeply attracted to the girl in front of him. He swept a surprised Rima on her feet and lowered her lips onto his. At first, Shiki instantly thought of letting go of Rima since they were both in the middle of a performance, but when Rima wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, he forgot that they were under the spotlight, gazed on by the Day Class girls.

She was glamorous, and for the few seconds of his life now, she was in his arms. She was his.

_We can stay like this forever. _Shiki thought as the warmth flowed over him.

On the side, an ignored Ichijou was frantically waving his arms to signal them that there was a crowd of humans down on the side as audiences that they needed to entertain.

But Shiki didn't care. _To hell with all that, _Shiki pulled Rima closer.

In the end, Ichijou was forced to close the curtains, but Shiki didn't want their precious moment to end like this. He clang onto Rima even as she tried to pull away in embarrassment.

Ruka chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Who knew you had it in you, Shiki? But honestly, next time, don't make out on the stage."

They barely heard her.

Ruka cleared her throat, obviously a little annoyed, "You guys should get a room if you're going to be that serious."

That, Shiki liked. He picked Rima up and glanced at his dorm mate. "Hey Ichijou, let's do this next year, too." The couple exited through the backstage door.

"Yeah, but we're having Kain and Ruka sing next time." Ichijou rolled his eyes.

* * *

_That's one messed up dream, don't ya think? Plz tell me what you think about it! I would love to hear from you!!! _


End file.
